


I'm not him

by voidsryle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explanations, M/M, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsryle/pseuds/voidsryle
Summary: “No clue whatever part of me that became into that I guess, I wish I knew what was in me to create the mess of this tragic story.” George takes in the scenery of the pretty flowers that surround the blush tree.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	I'm not him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to right this at 4 in the morning and this is also my first story I have ever wrote for dnf so this may be a little bit messy I am not a writer this was just simple and fun, but enjoy!

Feeling the aching pain of a sword shot through him by one he loved, the man who held power, the man he admired every day, the man with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a mask covering his facial features, taking one last look at him he sees the regret or maybe that’s just him because he has been stabbed as the light finally takes him into his arms he greeted with a similar man but instead of a smiley face the words are printed neatly ‘XD’ on the mask, it seems much cleaner, no cracks, just a smooth mask it almost seems too perfect “Dream?” he says trying to take in the beautiful scenery of the man he thinks is his lover “Its finally nice to meet you George” He replies with a welcoming grin, the words of the man makes George puzzled what does he mean ‘finally meet him’? “W-what do you mean?” The blonde man sighs as he figured this discussion would come eventually “Mind as well seat yourself George” he gestures to a seat next to him.

He gives George a worried look scared of how the man will react to all of this “I may seem like Dream, but I am not George you see I’m the good part of Dream living nicely.” (Lol so I know this is not canon at all but my story my imagination haha >:]) “So, who is the Dream that killed me?” he replies with a upsetting look “No clue whatever part of me that became into that I guess, I wish I knew what was in me to create the mess of this tragic story.” George takes in the scenery of the pretty flowers that surround the blush tree “How did all of this happen, you’re not the person I fell in love with?” He says with a painful tone “its confusing to say I was the beginning of the person you fell in love with, but sure as hell not the ending George.” replied with a murmur at the end of his sentence “I don’t understand why- what happened to you?” he wasn’t taking this well Dream assumed “I wish I knew maybe the stress pressure felt hurt on the inside I cant remember to be exactly honest.” “I wish I knew the answers I wish I could’ve helped can't you do anything about this though.” he says while looking around still taking in the beautiful place that he is surrounded by he takes it in as he finally knows that he’s going to be here for a while “I perhaps not George because I’m not him.”


End file.
